1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the safe maintenance of tools, specifically hand or power garden shears and saws, while repelling some types of flying insect pests.
2. Prior Art
Hand or power garden shear and saw tools require maintenance in order to work properly and disinfection of said tools is required in order to prevent plant cross contamination from infected tools. Existing methods for tool maintenance include cleaners, lubricants, disinfectants and corrosion/rust inhibitors, which can be corrosive, flammable and/or have an unpleasant odor. Prior art usually involves several time consuming maintenance steps in order to clean, lubricate, disinfect and inhibit rust on said tools. This invention, safe to plants and the environment, reduces four maintenance steps to one step and provides a pleasant odor, which will repel some types of flying insect pests. Dirt build-up on said tools is generally water soluble and must be removed for good tool cutting service. Prior art is usually an oil soluble petroleum distillate, which won't loosen water soluble dirt unless abrasion is implemented during the cleaning process. Said abrasion can damage tool cutting edges if care effort isn't used. Some water soluble prior art will promote rust on tools with carbon steel blades.